1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to improvements in methods and apparatus for removing thorns and foliage from rose stems.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Several prior art rose strippers are currently for sale on the market including the Clauss No. 350 stem stripper. This stem stripper is similar to the prior art stem stripper disclosed by Walker (U.S. Design Pat. No. 255,089). The Clauss stem stripper includes two substantially rectangular metal arm members of a relatively constant width and thickness throughout their lengths, each having a jaw, a handle and a base. The base is disposed at a proximal end of each of the metal arms and has two parallel projections extending outward from and substantially perpendicular to the sides of the base in a direction towards the base of the other arm, each parallel projection including a substantially circular opening. The parallel projections from the base portion of one of the arms are spaced by a distance slightly greater than the spacing between the projections of the other arm so that the latter projections slidably fit within the former projections, with the circular openings aligned, thereby allowing insertion of a rivet to pivotably attach the base portions at the proximal ends of the metal arms. A helical torsional spring is coiled about the rivet and has opposite ends resiliently urged against respective metal arms of the stripper to resiliently pivotably bias the arms apart to an open position.
The handles of the stem stripper arms are held in a hand of a user. One arm includes a tab extending outward from and substantially perpendicular to prevent the user's fingers from slipping lengthwise along the handle and thereby aid the user in gripping the stem stripper. The handles are disposed between the base and jaw of each arm.
A jaw is disposed at the distal end of each arm and is bent substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of its arm in a direction toward the other arm such that the bent portions form mating jaws facing one another. One of the stripper arms is slightly shorter than the other so that, as the jaws are brought together in opposition to the resilient bias of the spring, one jaw passes or slides along the other in overlapping fashion. Each jaw includes a dull or rounded V-shaped edge opening toward the other jaw such that the overlapping jaws define a generally diamond-shaped opening therebetween allowing the stem of a rose to pass between the jaws but not the thorns or foliage.
Operation of the prior art stem stripper includes placing a rose stem, typically much longer than the arms, between the closed jaws and applying a gentle force to the handle portions of the arms to permit the V-shaped edges of the jaws to engage the stem. Since the rose stem is typically longer than the metal members, the rivet and spring positioned between the metal members tend to obstruct the rose stem if the stem were oriented perpendicular to the planes of the jaws. A force with an off-axis component relative to a longitudinal axis of the rose stem must therefore be applied to overcome the obstruction as the stem is moved through the opening between the jaws to strip thorns and foliage from the stem.
The above-described stem stripper suffers from some practical disadvantages. In particular, the off-axis force component necessitated by the location of the spring and rivet, makes it difficult to pull the stem through the jaws and also tends to bend or break the stem. Further, any off-axis force components, when the stem is pulled tend to bend the stem about the (moving) fulcrum or pivot point created by the jaw edges. The dull or rounded edges of the prior art stem stripper cause unclean removal of thorns and foliage from a stem typically leaving stubble. The gripping aid or tab resides on only one of the metal arms thereby causing unbalanced leverage as only a single finger is utilized to prevent lengthwise slippage. Further, the gripping aid or tab makes utilizing the stripper uncomfortable and may cause injury to the finger pressing against the gripping aid.